Moving to Fast to Keep Up
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: you'll just have to read to find out, lol. Enjoy! :


_**3-5-07 Evangeline gets pampered at Todd's penthouse When Evangeline told Todd, "this is too much" yet she's walking around in a robe. They end up sleeping together, and Star actually walks in on breakfast instead of that day.**_

* * *

><p>Todd rolled over and looked at Evangeline, "Morning." she tried to act like she was asleep, but Todd wasn't having that so he started to tickle her, "Morning. Morning. Good Morning Evangeline!" She broke, he always knows how to break her, "Okay Todd I give; Good Morning." Todd smiled at his success, "breakfast?" Evangeline sat up and brushed her hair back, "how could you eat again, I'm still stuffed! I feel like I just ate." Todd got he's 'naughty little kid' look on his face, "well I don't know about you but I think we worked that off last night." Evangeline hit him with a pillow, "is that where your mind is always Manning?" Todd sat up, "only around you." Evangeline rolled her eyes and got out of bed to pull his shirt over herself, "fine. If your so intent on feeding me, lets go." Todd jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Evangeline laughed and just fallowed him.<p>

Evangeline was now sitting in his lap at the kitchen table, "you were right. You make a mean grilled cheese." She was laughing and still picking at him when the kitchen door opened and in walked his daughter, "So this is why you aren't answering the phone because your to busy fucking Evangeline! What about mom dad, how could you do this!" Todd immediately went after Star while an embarrassed Evangeline started cleaning dishes because she didn't know what to do. Todd caught Star crossing the living room just before she got to the door, "What is your problem young lady?" No answer just the 'angry teenage stare' Todd continued, "to hard of a question? Okay, here's an easy one, what makes you think you can talk to people like that? You will go into the kitchen apologize to Evangeline and then you will go upstairs to your room because your grounded!" Star looked at him like he was crazy, "you can't ground me! I don't even live here." Todd, "You will do as I say. You may not live here but you are still my child. Now go!" Star did that high pitched 'teenage scream' but she stormed off towards the kitchen to do as she was told.

Evangeline went back upstairs to get dressed after Star apologized to her. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail when Todd walked in, "where are you going?" Evangeline continued until she was done, "really Todd? We can't do this. We…" Todd shook his head, "Evangeline you can't say that. We finally broke through all that tension and now you want to just go back to being what, friends? I wont do it." Evangeline went to get her bag, "Todd, I wish we could, but you have to at least get your things straight first." Todd took hold of her hand, "what things Evangeline, I love you. I know what I want, my shit is straight." Evangeline pulled out of his grasp, shaking her head, "no you don't. You have kids, and an ex wife. We didn't think of any of these things. I wont stand in the way if there's a way for you to fix your family." Todd tried to get a hold of her again, "you are a part of my family." Evangeline shock her head no again, "bye Todd." Todd, "Evangeline!" The whole time Star was standing by her door when she heard her father and Evangeline in his room, she felt so bad about what she did.

Evangeline made it back to her place and heard singing coming from her bathroom and grabbed the umbrella by the front door. Leila came out the bathroom and ran straight into Evangeline, Ahhh! Ahhh! Evangeline put the umbrella down, "what the hell are you doing here!" Leila, "obviously about to get hit with an…" she looked down at the object, "umbrella by my sister." Evangeline took off her coat, "sorry you scared me." Leila, "really because all ax murders sing in the shower now?" Evangeline turned and gave her a look and that's when Leila saw it, "Shit Vange! Who gave you that hicky?" Evangeline looked at the side of her neck in the mirror. When she saw it she pulled her hair down to cover it, "covering it isn't going to take away the question. Who did it? Are you back with Christian, no I know Mcbain?" Evangeline ignored her, got some pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Leila got dressed but then came right back to her sister who was now laying in bed, "So who did it?" Evangeline didn't even open her eyes, "Todd." Leila made a face, "Todd? As in Todd Manning?" Evangeline turned over, "you know another?" Leila moved to the other side, "I knew you and Todd had something going on! I hoped you were smarter and you didn't, but I did know." Evangeline, "there's nothing going on." Leila sat against her headboard, "and yet there are hickys all over you!" Evangeline sat up, "oh my God, your not going to let me sleep are you?" Leila, "not until you tell me why you let Todd Manning give you a hicky?" Evangeline, "I actually didn't know it was there until you said something." Leila scuffed at her, "yeah right! You seen that thing? You two had to be doing more than just…" Evangeline snapped her head in her direction, "Is that where your mind lives, God!" Leila, "what? You're the one who comes in here with this huge hicky on the side of her neck. Seriously, you should be glade it's the weekend and you don't have to try and cover it for two days." Evangeline put he hand on her neck, "it's not that bad." Leila, "did you not see it?" Evangeline got up to look at it in the mirror, "shit!" Leila stood beside her, "you really didn't see it?" Evangeline shook her head no as she still starred at it, "Didn't really have the time. Star came in." Leila, "oh shit! He's daughter walked in on ya'll?" Evangeline went back to her bed, "no. Not really, she walked in when we were eating breakfast." Leila joined her on the bed, "oh and she saw the hicky?" Evangeline laughed, "no I was still in his shirt." Leila laughed, "I bet she then through one of her famous 'Star' tantrums?" Evangeline nodded and then laid down, "yeah. Something like that. Now unless you want to tell me what your doing here than I suggest you let me sleep." Leila shut up quick, and then left her sister's room so she could sleep.

Weeks later and things seem to be the same except when Todd and Evangeline see each other there's always an awkward pause either at the beginning or end of their conversations. Oh, and Leila is still at Evangeline's house, "your going to have to make up with your roommate soon because your eating all my food!" Leila looked up from the TV, "what are you looking for now?" Evangeline was going through the fridge with a vengeance, "The pickles I just bought." Leila laughed, "you mean the jar you were eating last night?" Evangeline pulled her head out the fridge and looked at Leila who was now standing in front of her, "oh. Sorry." Leila shrugged it off and went back to the living room. Evangeline was sitting next to her for like five minutes before she broke, "do you want to go out? I have to have a cheeseburger." Leila looked up from the TV at her sister, "um…okay." Evangeline started to search for her shoes and Leila looked at her again, "now?" Evangeline found her boot, "ah ha!" returned to the sofa, "yeah. Why?" Leila, "maybe because we just ate breakfast less than three hours ago." Evangeline continued putting her shoes on, "but I'm hungry." Leila, "are you whining? Are you serious, you need a burger that bad?" Evangeline nodded like a child, "please!" Leila pushed the record buttons and then went to get her shoes, "you're the one eating all the food. Gosh." Evangeline let the comment sly and went to her room to get her bag and coat.

The girls were walking back into Evangeline's apartment, "I can't believe you ate two hamburgers, the pickles, fries, and then stopped for ice cream." Evangeline put the ice cream on the counter while she took off her coat and got spoons, "what, like you didn't want any?" Leila, " I'm not the one who was near tears." Evangeline sat with the carton and dug in, "oh whatever." Leila went to put her pajamas on and came back to find Evangeline dipping pickles in the ice cream, "ew, Vange! Gross." Evangeline turned from the TV to her sister, "it's really good actually." Leila made a face and joined her sister on the sofa. Eventually Leila fell asleep so Evangeline went to her room to go to bed, but about two hours later she woke up and was in the kitchen. Leila woke up and looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight, "Vange what the hell are you doing?" Evangeline was sitting in the kitchen eating bacon and eggs, "sorry did I wake you?" Leila sat across from her, "no the pots and pans did, do you know what time it is?" Evangeline finished her bacon and was just digging into her eggs, "sorry, but I could like smell the bacon and eggs. I woke up out of my sleep very upset when I noticed it was a dream so I had to come make some." Leila made a 'your strange' face at her sister. Evangeline ignored the looks and went back to eating as Leila went back to bed. Ten minutes later, before Leila could even get back to sleep she was disturbed by vomiting. Leila found Evangeline over the kitchen sing, "you okay?" Evangeline nodded and rinsed her mouth, "I think the eggs were bad." Leila nodded, yawned, and for the second time went back to bed as her sister fallowed.

When the morning came Leila woke up to Evangeline vomiting again, "are you sure your okay? Do you want me to stay home with you?" Evangeline crawled back into her bed when she was done, "no. I think I just gave myself food poisoning. Teach me to cook that late at night, half asleep." Leila laughed, "I'll call and check on you later." Evangeline said okay and then laid down to try and sleep some more. It was two thirty when Evangeline's phone woke her up out of her sleep, "yeah Leila?" Leila looked at the clock, "are you just waking up from when I left this morning?" Evangeline yawned, "yeah, why?" Leila was worried, "Vange it's almost three." Evangeline looked for he clock, "no. It cant be…"she saw the clock, "wow. I must have been tired from waking up for bacon and eggs" at the mention of those eggs she felt nauseas, "hold on Lay!" Evangeline ran for the bathroom and the motion only made it worse. When she got back to he phone it sounded like she heard a car start, "Where are you Leila?" Leila, "I'm coming home. Vange you need to go to the doctor obviously." Evangeline sighed, "I'm fine." Leila, "yeah right. Be ready."

Leila and Evangeline were now sitting on her living room sofa, "pregnant. So you and Todd had to have…" Evangeline held up her hand, "shh…" Leila looked at her sister as she seemed to be in a trance, "Vange? You know your going to have to accept this." Evangeline shook her head, "not for another seven months" she got up and went to her bed. Leila fallowed her sister and laid down next to her on the bed in silence for awhile, "do you want a burger from the diner?" Evangeline nodded, "with extra pickles." Leila smiled, "okay. I'll be back." Evangeline turned over and cried, _I'm smarter than this! What the hell is wrong with me? _Leila walked in and didn't see Star sitting with Langston, but Star saw her. Star turned back to Langston, "I'll be back." She walked over to Leila, "hey." Leila turned around, "oh, um hey." Star felt so horrible, and she knows her dad said it wasn't her fault but he seemed heartbroken and not like when him and her mom break up, "how's Evangeline?" Leila knew she should lie but why should she, "not good. She's been sick lately." Star looked down at her nails, "sorry to hear that. I um…should get back." Leila just nodded and grabbed her order, _God she's just like her mother. _Star sat back down, "Langston am I a really horrible person?" Langston laughed, "want me to answer that" she could tell Star was serious, "No! Gosh, you're the best friend anyone could have. What just brought that on?" Star started telling her about what she did when she caught her dad and Evangeline together. Langston, "your going to have to go talk to her. It sounds like she's the one who actually holds the cards in their relationship. Wow, never thought I see someone who has control over your dad." Star, "yeah I know."

The next day Evangeline was still ignoring her pregnancy and decided to go to work. And for the fourth time now today she was in the bathroom puking again but this time Nora caught her, "honey if you don't feel well go home." Evangeline shook her head, "no. I'm fine." Nora put her hands up, when Evangeline made up her mind that was it, "fine. But if you come to work tomorrow like this I'm sending you home." Evangeline nodded, _God damit that meant she was going to have to go back to the doctor and get those freaking pills to help with the vomiting. _Evangeline went back to her office and was faced with mini Todd, "Star, what are you doing here?" She held up a bag, "I brought lunch!" Evangeline sat behind her desk and tried to ignore the smell coming from the bag, "shouldn't you be in school?" Star ignored the question because yes she should be, "I heard you were sick and brought egg salad…" right as the words came out her mouth Evangeline puked in her trashcan, "sorry we didn't have any soup." Evangeline waved it off, "That's fine star. Why aren't you in school?" Star was going to lie, but she never could with Evangeline, she looked into her eyes and sighed, "I'm skipping." Evangeline reached for the phone, "Star! Your fathers going to be…" Star placed her hand over the phone, "that's why I'm here. You have to talk to him." Evangeline looked confused, "I do talk to him. What's wrong with Todd?" Star shook her head, "no I mean you have to talk to him like you use to." She could tell Evangeline still wasn't getting it, "I'm sorry about what I said a few months ago and messed up whatever you two had." Evangeline sighed, "Star, we're okay. Really." Star stood up, "fine than have dinner with him tonight." Evangeline squirmed in her seat, "Star. I don't…" Star sat on the corner of her desk, "Please! He misses you, I know it. And you do too, you have to." Evangeline was focusing but she was really trying not to puke from whatever perfume Star was wearing, "Star, I…" Star butted in again, "Please!" And that last movement caused Evangeline to react and she pushed past Star for the trashcan. Star made a face, but rubbed her back anyway, "wow, you really are sick. Shouldn't you be home if your…" Evangeline sat on her sofa, "Star I really do appreciate your concern and it was nice of you to come by, by honey your perfume and lunch is making me sick." Star gave her a confused look, "I know you don't understand, but to prove that I appreciate it I'll go see your father later okay." Star smiled and went to hug Evangeline but she held her hand out, "I'm serious." Star nodded, "Thank You!" and then left with her egg salad in hand.

About an hour after Star left so did Evangeline, she couldn't stay at work any longer. She stopped to get the pills she was thinking about earlier and then since she was over there she stopped at the paper. Todd was on the phone when there was a subtle knock at his office door, "come in" He was shocked at who was on the other side, "yeah. I'll call you back." As he hung up she came and sat in front of his desk, "what do I owe the pleasure councilor?" Evangeline smiled, "well I had someone stop by earlier who came with a late apology, but better late than never." Todd looked inquisitive, "who?" Evangeline, "Star. She stopped by my office earlier to apologize again about the morning. And she was pretty convinced that our friendship is not the same as before. She believes that's due to her." Todd sighed, "I didn't say it was her fault, I just…" Evangeline frowned, "Todd, she's still a child you can't ever suggest things like that." Todd wiped his face, "I didn't mean to. I was yelling at Blair and she overheard." Now Evangeline froze, "so your back with Blair again?" Todd laughed, "No. A thousand no's. I just have to still see her because of the kids." Evangeline nodded, _at least he's a great father_, "Look Todd, I promised Star I'd come by so I did. Oh and don't get on her to much for skipping school to come see me. She wanted to make me feel better because she heard I was sick." Todd looked up again, "your sick?" He sounded so concerned about her still that it tugged at her heart, "yeah, but I'm okay." Todd sprung up and immediately started feeling her forehead and what not, "you don't feel sick." Evangeline laughed, "I did say I was fine." Todd nodded and leaned against his desk, "okay, but just to make sure you should let me cook dinner for you." Evangeline smiled, "Todd." He held up his hands in defense, "Just dinner. Friends have dinner all the time." Evangeline got up to leave, "fine. But nothing with eggs." Todd frowned and fallowed, "I thought you liked eggs?" Evangeline, "not any more." Todd grabbed his coat, "okay no eggs."

Just as they were walking out Jessica stopped them, "Uncle Todd thank God you haven't left! There's this guy waiting he says he had a five o'clock meeting. Should I tell him to make another appointment?" Todd sighed, "no, I've been waiting for him" he reached in his pocket for his keys and handed them to Evangeline, "here, I'll be right behind you." Evangeline took the keys with hesitation, "Todd we can reschedule if you have to finish working." Todd started walking backwards toward his office, "No. I wont be long, promise!" She laughed and just agreed. Half an hour later Todd came home to find Evangeline asleep on the sofa and the TV on. He smiled, turned it off and carried her to his bedroom. And then after covering her up he headed to the guess room, "goodnight".

Evangeline woke up to find that she hadn't fallen asleep in her own bed, but was in Todd's, _oh shit_. Evangeline smelled the bacon and headed for the kitchen, "morning." Todd turned around, "Morning. I figured since I didn't get to cook dinner I'd cook you breakfast. And I moved you last night because you fell asleep on the sofa, it didn't look comfortable." Evangeline nodded, "Thank you. Now what did you cook?" Todd brought her a plate, "bacon, French toast, and eggs." She shot up, nearly knocking him down for the sink. Todd looked shocked and then he remembered and dumped the eggs and toast, "eggs. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!" After she finished and rinsed her mouth and the sink , "it's fine it's not your fault" she thought if she should tell him, "Todd we need to talk." Todd sat across from her at the table, "this isn't something like you don't want to be friends now? I really am trying Evangeline. I don't…" Evangeline shook her head, "Todd it's not that. I'm…" Todd isn't know for his patience, "your what?" Evangeline laughed, "if you'd let me finish I'll tell you!" He got silent, only she could do that to him, "I'm pregnant." Todd was frozen, "so your not sick." Evangeline shock her hand from side to side, "kind of - I am sick but Its just morning sickness." Todd nodded, still kind of silent, "so everyone just thinks your sick, not pregnant?" Evangeline, "except for you and Leila of course." Todd went silent again then huffed out, "huh" Evangeline wanted to know what he was thinking, "Todd?" Todd looked back up at her, "yeah?" She was about to speak but he did, "No I get it, I'm just thinking. I don't want to mess this up Evangeline. Look at Star, she's the perfect storm of her father, and Jack's well he's to young to tell but I'm sure he'll turn out the same. And I'm sure I helped Blair turn out crazy too." Evangeline was getting angry she hated when he did this, "Todd Blair is a grown woman, your not responsible for anything she does. And as for your kids, they aren't perfect, but you love them. And you're a fantastic father to them." Todd got down on one knee in front of her, "marry me?" She laughed, "no Todd. We just got back to this place in our relationship. Maybe one day, but right now lets see how we do getting to know each other…" Todd got up and interrupted, "get to know each other, we've known each other for a long time Evangeline!" Evangeline stood up next to him, "I know that, but I don't want to be you and Blair. I don't want us to go back and forth breaking up and getting back together just for the kids." Todd nodded because he understood where she was coming from, "fine. But will you at least move in with me?" Evangeline half smiled, "I'll think about it. Lets take it one thing at a time." Todd knelt down again but this time he placed his hands and head on her stomach, "hey mini Todd, this is your father. You be good to your mom and stop making her throw up eggs, their her favorite breakfast food." Evangeline laughed, "you do know it's a possibility that she'll be a mini me?" Todd got up and kissed her on the lips, "yeah but lets face it I have some pretty dominate genes." She slapped his arm and laughed.

A few days later at work Nora came in, "Are you pregnant?" Evangeline looked up with a 'what' look on her face, "What? Why…" Nora closed the door and sat down, "it just makes sense, the vomiting, mode swings, and you are constantly eating. I mean everyone has snacks in their desk, but every time I come in here your eating something." Evangeline was going to deny it but she was in the middle of eating yogurt, "I am." Nora's eyes widen, "I was just guessing, I didn't think I'd be right. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone and expecting! Anyone I know." Evangeline nodded, "yeah. But your not very fond of him." She made a 'who' gesture, "Todd." Again Nora's mouth hung open and her eyes bugged out, "Todd. As in Todd Manning, Todd?" Evangeline just nodded, "you have to be kidding me! Why? When? I don't understand, Todd Manning?" Evangeline, "I…I don't know how to explain it. I think it may have always been Todd." Nora wiped her face, "Oh God, please don't say that." Evangeline laughed a bit, "What? He's my best friend, besides you of course, and he's always there and…" Nora, "yeah like a tick that just wont quit. Not a good thing." Evangeline shook her head, "No, I think I may lo…" Nora shod up, "don't finish that sentence. I think I'd rather be in denial than believe my best friend loves Todd Manning." Evangeline laughed and waved when she left he office. After Nora left she finished her yogurt and then it hit her, _I do love Todd Manning!_

Later after work Evangeline went over to Todd's with two bags, and started dinner for when he got home. About half an hour later Todd walked in, "mmm, what smells good?" Evangeline looked up from the TV, "the lasagna in the oven. Welcome home." Todd put his stuff down and kissed her and her stomach, "Home? Does this mean you'll move in?" She was taking to long to answer, "Evangeline?" She giggled at his impatience, "yes If you still want us to." Todd's smile grew and he placed her on his lap, "you know I do." Evangeline kissed his nose, "good because I already started moving my stuff in." Todd, "oh really because you just knew I still wanted to too?" She shrugged her shoulders, "yeah." Todd started tickling her, "oh really?" Evangeline was laughing so hard, "Okay, okay!" But he didn't let up until someone entered the penthouse, "so you are shacking up with your lawyer? And in front of your kids Todd!" Star and Jack just went past their mother, "Hey Evangeline!" Evangeline got off Todd's lap, "hey guys. Why don't we go see if dinner's done, huh?" They dropped their bags and fallowed behind Evangeline. Todd never took his eyes off Blair, "you can no longer let yourself into my house." Blair smiled, "I didn't, Star used her key." Todd was so discussed at how she used the kids and then he smiled at a thought of Evangeline and the baby because she'd never do that, "bye Blair." Blair stood her ground, "I'm going to say goodbye to my kids first. I'm still their mother, no matter how many woman your sleeping with." Just then Evangeline came back in, and she had a huge smile on her face, "no just this one." Blair glared at her and Todd went to Evangeline's side while he called the kids, "Star, Jack come say goodbye please!" Star wasn't to far behind Evangeline, "were right here dad." She turned toward her mother, "bye mom" and then left again. Blair glared at her, but changed her face when Jack came out and tackled her in a hug, "bye mommy!" Blair, "bye baby. I'll see you soon." She placed him on the floor and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Fifteen minutes later at dinner Jack was on his second plate, "Evangeline this is so good!" Evangeline laughed, "thanks Jack." Star knew something was different but she didn't want to test the waters just yet, "yeah Evangeline this is good. Um, do you cook like this for dad every night?" Evangeline knew she was digging, she's her father's child, "no not every night." Todd knew Star was up to something, "why do you think I'm not capable of feeding myself?" Star smirked at her father, "no. It's good it's just not good to eat heavy food every day, right Evangeline?" She just nodded at Star's comment. Star looked towards her father, "see." Todd smirked back at her and almost missed Jack's comment, "yeah and mommy says if you do it can cause you to get fat like Evangeline." Evangeline dropped her fork and Todd spoke before her, "Jack, Evangeline's not fat." Jack thought he was in trouble and Star was snickering trying to hold in from laughing out loud, "but mommy said…" Todd, "everything mommy says isn't nice" he turned to his snickering daughter, "right Star?" Star immediately stopped, "yeah. Sorry Jack called you fat Evangeline." Jack nodded, "yeah I'm sorry mommy said something mean." Evangeline didn't mean to but it slipped, "It's okay Jack. And I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." Star dropped her fork and just starred like her father did. Evangeline didn't even know she said it until Jack spoke again, "what's that mean?" Evangeline looked up and saw the stares, "I um… Jack…" She looked for help from Todd and the shock of her telling the kids wore off, "Jack that means Evangeline's going to have a baby." Jack nodded, "It's not going to be a baby alien Is it?" Evangeline and Todd laughed, "No honey, a regular baby." Star finally spoke, "can I be excused?" Todd agreed, and she left the table. Evangeline looked over at him and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Todd, "it's okay. She would of found of sooner or later." Evangeline agreed and went back to eating. Todd looked toward his son, "Hey Jack" He looked up, "yeah?" Todd, "can this be a secret we don't tell mom right now?" Jack looked confused, "you remember how mom told you Evangeline was fat" he gave her a sympathetic look, "well if you tell mom this might upset her and she might say some more mean things. And we don't want that right?" Jack smiled and nodded, "okay. Can I have ice cream now?" Todd laughed, "yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hey guys, couldn't resist! lol, Think this is gona be just a one shot, let me know what you think. :)<strong>_


End file.
